villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:Types of Villains A-C
This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. An alphabetical listing of villains by type. A * Abusers: Villains who abuse their own family members, or other innocent characters. * Aerokinetic Villain: A villain who has the ability to manipulate wind and air and some may also have the ability to maniputate the weather as well. * Alien: An extraterrestrial villain or a villain not from the planet on which the story takes place. * Amoral: A villain that does not abide by the rules of "good" or "evil". A "neutral" villain. * Anarchist: A villain who seeks to destroy order and install chaos. * Animal Cruelty: Villains that are abusive and cruel to animals. an Anti-Hero.]] * Animal Villain: A villain who is an animal, anthropomorphic or otherwise. (Note: animal villains are not creature villains.) * Anti–Hero: A character that is the hero of the story but does not possess the typical "heroic" qualities. Anti-heroes will murder, steal and can be generally immoral. is an Anti-Villain.]] * Anti-Villain: A character who is in opposition to the protagonist or hero of the story but possesses hero qualities. Anti-villains generally have the sympathy of the audience. * Arachnids: Villains who are spiders (or any other arachnid), have spider characteristics, or use spiders as a part of their powers and/or motifs. * Archenemy: A villain who serves as the primary enemy to a specific hero. *Artificial Intelligence: Artificially created villains that are not necessarily robots or cyborgs. * Assassin: A warrior who is hired (generally by the main villain) to kill specific targets (generally the hero). * Aquatic: A villain who is modeled after a sea creature or has a connection to the water. is an assassin.]] B is the typical business villain]] is a barbarian.]] * Barbarian: A violent warrior who relies on physical force and generally not technology to conquer peoples and other lands. * Big Bad: The most powerful and important villain of all in the story, for whom most or all of the other antagonists work for. Note that this category is restricted only to franchises with many villains. * Bigger Bads: Villains considered to be more powerful than the Big Bad, but usually an antagonist that is unimportant to the main story. Often serves as an unseen character or is revealed at the very end of the story. * Blackmailers: Villains that use threats in order to gain something. * Bombers: Villains who use bombs as their primary weapon. * Bounty Hunter: A villain that captures/kills certain people to make a living. Bounty hunters are often hired by other villains. * Brute: A villain with exceptional and/or superhuman levels of physical strength. * Bullies: Villains who pick on others (usually the good guy) for the sake of just being mean. * Burglar: A villain who commits burglary. * Business Villain: A villain who uses immoral or criminal methods to further their own business. These can also be villains who own a business or are business moguls. C is a complete monster]] is a typical conspirator.]] * Canine Villain: A villain who is a canine animal (dog, wolf, etc.), includes canine-like powers, or dresses like a canine. * Cannibals: Villains who eat others who are same species as them. * Cataclysm: A villain who causes an apocalyptic event that destroys most of the world; and usually seeks to destroy the entire world. (Not to be confused with a Planet Destroyer.) * Charismatic Villain: A villain that pretends to be allied with the hero in order to further his/her own goals. * Comedic Villain: A villain who commits funny misdeeds or is otherwise played for laughs. Generally not a serious threat to the hero. * Communists: Villains that are members of the Communist Party or believe in the ideology of Communism. * Complete Monster: The worst kind of villain. Beings of pure evil without the slightest of redeeming qualities. * Conspirators: Characters who have been heavily involved in conspiracies - (which for the sake of this wiki shall be defined as an agreement between two or more people to deceive, mislead, or defraud others of their legal rights, or to gain an unfair advantage. * Copycats: These are the villains that have copied their powers, theme, life, or ideals after a another character, including other villains. * Corrupt Official: Villains that are evil teachers, politicians, professors, or business men or in another position of authority. * Cosmic Entity: Cosmic Entities are extremely powerful beings that can be classed as aliens of exceptional strength, godlike beings or superhuman characters who surpass the usual levels of power found in superhero fiction. They are generally omnipotent and have great influence over the events of the entire universe. * Coward: A villain who is more prone to run away from danger rather than fight it. * Creature: A non–humanoid villain with sub–human intelligence, such as a predatory animal. * Crime Lord: A villain that serves as the leader of a crime syndicate/organization. * Criminals: Villains that make multiple violations of the law. * Cult Leaders: Villains that are the leader of a cult of some kind. Category:Villains by Type